Betrayal
by tommyloveslil
Summary: Summary: Some things were just meant to be, you can't fight fate, the temptation is just too strong. Even when it means betraying your best friend? A Tommy/Lil/Chuckie story...rating for language and later chapters
1. Prologue

**_Betrayal_**

Summary: Some things were just meant to be, you can't fight fate, the temptation is just too strong. Even when it means betraying your best friend? A T/L/C story

Prologue.

It was the last day of school before the summer would began and Tommy Pickles was sitting in the café staring very obviously at Lil Deville who was at another table with Kimi and Susie. "Take a picture It'll last longer" joked Phil Deville who took a seat next to him.

"ha ha very funny Phil" Tommy said sarcastically while still staring at Lil

"Hey man, if you like her that much why don't you just tell her, you leave tomorrow" he said. Tommy was leaving for football camp tomorrow and wouldn't be back until the last week of summer before school started. "I know" he said. Chuckie who just now came over to their table sat down.

"Tell who what" he asked

"Tommy, he has a huge crush on Lil, for reasons unknown to the male brain" he said, earning an elbow in the gut from Tommy. "Ouch" said Phil clutching his gut and glaring at Tommy who was still staring at Lil.

"But" Phil continued through the pain "He won't tell her"

"Oh" said Chuckie, it was clear to him and half of the male population at James Madison High School, that Lil had become a very attractive girl over the years. But it went beyond attraction for him, he was in love with her, and planned on asking her out within a matter of hours. But if Tommy did then he might never get the chance too.

Tommy Pickles was Madison's star quarterback, all the girls crushed on him and not only that he was an all around good guy, everybody liked him, and he always got what he wanted. Chuckie envied him for that, but Tommy was still a good friend, he never let his high school fame go to his head.

"Why don't you say something" Phil asked him again

Tommy sighed banging his hands on the table and taking his eyes off of Lil for the first time "Because man, I'm shit with words, you know that"

That was true, every time Tommy would get around a girl he liked he would babble like a stuttering fool, and eventually end up running away from the girl. All the girls at school thought it was cute to have a nice sensitive guy be Mr. Popular for once. Yet another reason Chuckie envied him.

"Well why don't you just write her a letter then" said Phil eating some apple sauce. Tommy looked up and smiled "That's a great idea man, that way I don't have to be there if she rejects me" he said "Phil you're a genius" said a very happy Tommy.

"I know I'm a genius" said Phil smugly smiling to himself "But Tommy trust me when I say, she won't reject you" he finished

"Hey man you never know….I'm gonna go get started" said Tommy his spirit's a little higher now.

Over at Lil's table she was talking to the girls. "Is he still staring" she asked. "No he just left" said Kimi who glanced over to the boys table. Lil sighed, "It's so obvious that he likes you" said Susie. "I wish he would just tell me though" said Lil

"Yes Lil we know, so you two can fall into each others arms and make mad passionate love and have a bunch of kids and……." Kimi said

"Ok Kimi I get it, I'm dreaming again" said Lil a little dejected

"But who's to say dreams can't come true right" said Susie

"Yea" Kimi agreed

"Easy for you two to say, you've both got boyfriends" she said to the two of them, Kimi was dating Phil and Susie was dating Harold.

"All I'm saying is that I would like to see the two of you get together before I go to college" said Susie, who graduated this year and was only back to pick up her diploma when she ran into the girls.

"Hell I'd like to see you get together before we get too old" said Kimi jokingly

Lil smacked her lightly on the arm, laughing as she did so "me too" she said

"Hey I have an idea" said Susie "Just to be sure he likes you why don't you ask one of the boys" she suggested.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm telling Phil he'll tease me either way, and I cannot deal with that all summer" Lil exclaimed

"Why don't you ask Chuckie then, he won't be all judgmental and he won't lie to you either, and I'll bet he'll keep it confidential as well" said Kimi

Lil thought for a moment. "That's a good idea, I'll ask him after lunch" said Lil feeling a little weight lifted off of her heart, she was finally going to know whether or not her crush of like forever felt the same way.

After lunch the boys were at their lockers when Tommy came over to them holding a letter inside an envelope with Lil's name on it.

"Hey you guys, I finished it" he said "I dated it and everything

"How romantic" said Phil smirking as he closed his locker "Now all you have to do is give it to her"

Tommy's face went pale "Gee I never thought of that, I can't just walk up to her and give it to her, I mean she'll know it's from me"

"Well duh, that's the point, I mean didn't you sign it at the end" asked Phil

"Uh, yeah" said Tommy

"Then she's gonna know it's from you smartass" joked Phil

"But…." said a very nervous Tommy who got cut off by Chuckie, who hadn't spoken up until now.

"I'll give it to her" he said. Tommy looked relieved "Really, thanks man I owe you one" he said handing Chuckie the letter. He smiled "No problem" Chuckie said as he got an old comic book the last thing that was in his locker out and walked down the hall to Lil's locker.

Phil and Tommy walked to class as Chuckie went to give Lil the letter. Chuckie walked up to Lil who was getting something out of her locker. His heart hammered in his chest. "Uh..Lil" he said

"Oh hey Chuckie you're just the guy I was looking for" she said

"Really" he said smiling hopefully

"Yea I have to ask you something and please don't think I'm an idiot or a coward" she said a little uncertain

"Lil I could never think that" he said sincerely "But Um ok, shoot"

"Ok see the thing is, I really like Tommy and the two of you hang out all the time, and I was wondering if he liked me too" she said a bit rushed

"Oh" said Chuckie dejectedly

"Yeah" she said "So does he" she asked

"Um..see the thing is" Chuckie started and Lil's face fell

"He doesn't does he?" Lil asked sadly as she came to a realization

"Well…" but she didn't let him finish

"Don't" she said holding up her hand "I don't think I could take it if I actually had to hear the words" she said close to tears. Chuckie's heart broke at the sight of it. What was he doing?

"Lil" he tried but she started backing away. He could almost see the tears threatening to come down her face.

"I um, I have to go" she said backing away quickly, "Just forget we had this conversation, ok" she asked. Chuckie nodded and sighed. Soon she was around the corner and out of his sight. He took the forgotten letter and put it in his comic book. Then he walked back to class.


	2. First Glance

_**First Glance**_

The summer had gone by way too fast for Tommy's liking, though Chuckie never got a response from his letter to Lil before he left, Tommy had hoped that once he'd gotten home, they could talk things out. He thought about her a lot during the summer and his feelings were stronger than ever. He was sitting in his fathers car on the way home, good thing she lived next door, he could just go over and talk to her.

As they pulled into the drive way excitement filled Tommy's heart as he thought of what he would say to her. He got his bags out the car and took them inside the house. He went upstairs to set the things down on his bed and Dil came into his room.

"Hey Bro"

"Hey man I missed you this summer" Tommy said as he put some of his things away. Dil nodded and went to sit on Tommy's bed. "So how was your summer" Tommy asked genuinely, he knew that Dil didn't really hang out with Lil but maybe he'd heard something over the summer regarding Tommy's letter.

"It was different, but cool" said Dil

"Oh yea, how is everyone" Tommy asked dumping his bag on the bed. Dil shifted uncomfortably on Tommy's bed, he knew of Tommy's feelings for Lil, before any of the other guys did. "Um, their fine" he said slowly.

"Why the hesitation" Tommy asked noticing the nervous tone his brother spoke with. "Um what hesitation, anyway I have to go, I'm meeting Gwen somewhere" said Dil. Gwen was Dil's girlfriend of the past two years.

"Alright, we'll catch up later then"

Dil nodded as he got to the door. Yea you definitely have some catching up to do bro. He thought, oh well it was only a matter of time before Tommy found out, but Dil didn't want to have to be the one to tell him. After he finished unpacking, Tommy thought about calling but he decided to go over instead, that way they could talk in person.

So he went down stairs and saw his mom in the living room. He went over and gave her a hug "Hey mom" His mom smiled at him "Hey sweetie, I missed you so much this summer" she said squeezing him. Tommy smiled "I missed you too, but I'm gonna head over to Phil and Lil's and we'll catch up when I get back ok" He said

"Alright sweetie, don't stay over too late" said his mom. Tommy nodded and headed out the door. He walked across the sidewalk the slowest he's ever walked in his life. Then he finally got to the door and knocked, it seemed as if it took them an eternity to open it. When the door did open he was disappointed to find out that it was actually Phil instead of Lil.

"Hey Tommy, I didn't know you were home yet man" Phil greeted him with a manly hug. Tommy greeted him back "Yea just got back like an hour ago, but um, is Lil here" he asked kinda nervously.

"Oh no man, she's at the Java Lava, I'm actually headed that way to meet Kimi if you want a ride" he offered. Tommy smiled gratefully.

"Yea that'd be great" he said

"Cool, so how was football camp" Phil asked as they made their way out of the house. During the ride there Tommy told Phil all about camp and Phil told him that he had worked during the summer to save up for a new guitar. Tommy's excitement reached an all time high when they got to the Java Lava, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

They walked inside and Kimi immediately recognized them and came over, she kissed Phil on the cheek and then she greeted Tommy. "Hey Tommy, good to see you back" she said "Yea good to be back" said Tommy searching for Lil.

He spotted her, but she was sitting with some guy and holding said guys hand. Phil and Kimi both looked toward the direction that Tommy looked in. Jealousy filled Tommy as he tried to see if he could recognize the guy, but the guys back was turned to him and it didn't help that he was wearing a hat.

"Hey who's that guy with Lil" Tommy asked them. Phil and Kimi shared a look with each other, meanwhile The guy that was with Lil gave her a small peck on the lips then he went to got up to go get some drinks from the counter. Tommy realized who he was immediately.

"Chuckie" he asked half not wanting to believe it and half feeling betrayed.

"Uh yeah, Tommy, their dating" said Phil. Wondering why Tommy looked as if his heart had just shattered to a million pieces

"We thought you knew" asked Kimi, as she shared a curious look with Phil. Who looked equally as curious. But shrugged all the same

"I uh, I have to go" said Tommy. He had to get out of their. "I'll call you later" he told Phil "And uh nice seeing you again Kimi" he said before leaving. He got to the end of the block and practically ran home. Kimi and Phil took a seat at another table, not wanting the couple.

"Hmm, that was weird" said Phil, "What do you think that was all about" Phil asked

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right here" said Kimi as she looked at the couple who were completely oblivious to their existence.

Tommy ran home as fast as he could so that he could get to the garage where his father kept the old punching bag from his grandpa's days back in the Army, when he used to box, the thing was old, but it was just the kind of therapy he needed. He went into the house and ignored the calls of his mother and father put on some sweats taped up his hands and went into the garage and started pounding the crap out of the punching bag, hoping no one could hear him as he swore loudly.

"That fuckin son of a bitch, I can't believe he would do this shit to me" he swore as he strike the punching bag with a combo

"And I fuckin trusted him dammit" (Punch) he (punch) fuckin (punch) stole (punch) her (punch) from (punch) behind (punch) my (punch) back (punch, punch). Tommy continued to punch that punching bag until his knuckles started to bleed, but even that didn't take the pain away from his heart.

The last week of summer pasted much like that, he never left the house except for football practice, he'd talk to Phil for about a half an hour avoiding all topics of Lil and Chuckie, he ignored Chuckie's calls whom Phil had obviously told that he was back, he only ate breakfast and then he'd hit the punching bag, for couple hours and eventually pass out of exhaustion.

School started today, and he didn't even want to wake up, how could he ever face the one he called friend who would go behind his back and betray him like this. He got up at 6:30, showered, dressed and ate breakfast. Then he decided to walk to school, trying to prolong the moments until he saw them together again, all this week he couldn't get the image of the two of them kissing out of his mind, when he closed his eyes it was there, when he daydreamed it was of that, and when he ate all he saw in his mind was that kiss.

He dragged his feet to school, seeing as he was popular a couple of people gave him hi fives in the hall way, a couple of girls smiled seductively at him to welcome him back, but he barely noticed any of it, he walked to homeroom so he could get his locker assignment.

Since he wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going, he bumped into a girl knocking down her notebook out of her hands "Oh I'm so sorry" he said. Damn his clumsiness all he wanted to do was get to homeroom before he ran into Chuckie or Lil, because that would make the situation much more real. Unfortunately for him that was exactly what was going to happen today.

He picked up the notebook off the ground, and was going to hand it to the girl "I'm sorry" he repeated, then he looked at her "Lil" He gazed into her bright green eyes, and she gazed into his icy blue ones. She was so beautiful he thought. And she didn't know what was keeping her eyes glued to his, all she knew was that she didn't really want to stop looking at him.

There was so much passion in his eyes, and hurt, it hurt her to see it. She managed to tear her eyes away from his some how and took her notebook "Um thanks" she said "No problem, it was my fault anyway" he said still staring at her. She kept her eyes focused on the ground, she was afraid that he would read her like an open book if she stared at him any longer.

"I guess we both should watch where we're going huh" she smiled a little with her eyes still trained on the ground. "Yea, I guess" She was about to turn and walk away when he said "So I missed you this summer" she turned her gaze back to his which immediately regretted because she was sure that he could read her now and see the sadness in her eyes. She averted her gaze and saw Chuckie rounding the corner. He hadn't seen them yet.

"Um, I have to go Tommy, but maybe we can catch up later" she suggested

"Yea later" he said still staring" she turned and walked away but she could still feel his gaze penetrating her and it gave her thoughts and awoke feelings in her that she thought long gone. Tommy was still gazing in the direction she went when some one tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Chuckie, he rolled his eyes.

"Look man, we gotta talk" said Chuckie wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one. Tommy crossed his arms, glared at him and said "Well go on"


	3. First Touch

**First Touch**

_**Previously**_

"_**Look man, we gotta talk" said Chuckie wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one. Tommy crossed his arms, glared at him and said "Well go on" **_

_**Now**_

Chuckie shifted nervously on his heels before saying "Not here, meet me at the Java Lava after school" he asked hopefully "Can't I have football practice" said Tommy shortly "Alright then I'll meet you on the field after you're finished" he suggested "Fine" said Tommy starting to walk away

"It's good to see you back" said Chuckie

Tommy turned half way toward him glared at him and said "Just because I agreed to talk to you doesn't mean I'm cool with you" then before Chuckie could respond he walked away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Tommy, homeroom was extended because the teachers were giving out locker assignments and class schedules. So he was stuck in homeroom for most of the day. Then after school it was hard to concentrate on football when all he could think about is what Chuckie would say.

It was especially hard when Chuckie was sitting over in the stands. He had thrown the ball to the wrong side twice already, he had to stop fucking up but he couldn't so after practice the coach pulled him aside and looked at him sternly before saying.

"Pickles what the hell is wrong witcha"

"Nothing coach" said Tommy unconvincingly

"Really kid, then why in the hell did you throw the ball to the defense all practice son"

"I'm sorry coach, I just got a lot on my mind" said Tommy sincerely

The coach sighed "Alright Pickles but come tomorrow the only thing I want on your mind is football, you got it son"

"Yes sir" Tommy sighed

"Good, now go hit the showers"

"Yes sir" Tommy said before walking inside the building. Over in the stands Chuckie was watching Tommy at practice he had never ever played that bad before, he knew that he was about to crush Tommy even more, but he hated lying but he knew that it was what he would have to do if he wanted to stay with Lil.

About 20 minutes later Tommy came out of the locker room and back onto the field carry his bag full of equipment. He walked onto the stands and up to where Chuckie was sitting, dropped his bag and sat down, then he turned to Chuckie.

"So" Tommy said impatiently

"Um..right" said Chuckie getting even more nervous than he already was, which up until this point

He thought was impossible. He shifted uncomfortably on the bleachers under Tommy's watchful eyes then he turned to him and said.

"It all started when you gave me the letter, I gave it to her just like you asked me too, and after you left she still hadn't responded"

"Uh huh" Tommy said urging him to continue. Chuckie looked out onto the football field as the story just came to him, he continued looking out there as he spoke.

"So I tried calling, but she was never home and she never picked up her cell, so one day I just decided to go over"

Tommy had a feeling that he was not going to like what he heard next so he just braced himself, as Chuckie coughed then continued speaking. "So I got over there and her mom told me that she was upstairs in her room, so I went up there". Tommy sighed, he wished that Chuckie would just get to the point, and Chuckie could hear the frustration in his voice, so he decided to hurry it along.

"I went in and I asked her asked her about the letter, and as soon as I mentioned it, she got this uncomfortable look on her face"

Tommy's heart started to beat at rapid speeds and he looked at Chuckie intensely. "And"

"And she said she read it, but she couldn't lie to you and tell you that she had feelings for you, when she liked someone else"

"Oh" Tommy said as his face fell, he started to feel depressed all over again. "So I asked her who she had feelings for, and instead of answering me she kissed me" Chuckie said hoping Tommy believed him, and Tommy seemed to by the distressed look on his face.

"So after she kissed me I made up an excuse to leave, it was so awkward, and I avoided her for weeks, but then we talked and got over the awkwardness and the more I started hanging out with her the more I realized that I did like her as more than a friend"

Tommy nodded and looked at his watch. "Look Tommy we never meant to hurt you, it just sort of happened you know" Tommy nodded again "Well look I gotta go, it's getting late" Tommy said standing up.

"Yeah, I gotta get home too" Tommy nodded once again, Chuckie guessed that he was simply at a loss for words. They started to walk down opposite sides of the bleachers when Chuckie called out. "So I call you tonight"

Tommy looked back at him "Yeah" he said. Chuckie smiled, he got his best friend back and he got the girl now all he had to do was keep it that way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of days passed and Chuckie and Tommy were slowly getting their friendship back, But avoided all topics when it came to Lil. He even hung out with Phil, Kimi and Chuckie again, but would always make up an excuse when Lil would come around, he didn't want to be the fifth wheel, and he also didn't want to see the girl he loved with another man, at least not until he accepted the fact that he would never be that man

Today he was starting his advanced placement Biology class, he was really excited, Tommy had always loved Biology. He walked into the class room and sat at one of the tables in the back, a few more students came in and he noticed Lil, she hadn't seen him because he was sitting so far in the back. He saw her sit down with a girl he didn't know and then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Robinson and welcome to AP Biology, the work in this class will be difficult and sometimes frustrating but with your cooperation, this should prove to be a very productive school year, I will start off by taking attendance"

Tommy looked at her he knew she would notice him after the attendance was called. "Since this class is small, as I call attendance, I will also place you with your lab partner" said Mr. Robinson.

"Karen Brown" a short girl with blonde hair said "here"

"You will be partners with "Roger Martin"

The teacher went down the list of girls as he got to Lil, Tommy perked up and listened as he wondered who her partner would be.

"Lillian Deville" asked Mr. Robinson

"Right here" answered Lil

"You will be partners with Mr. Tommy Pickles" he asked wondering if Tommy was in his class. All the color fell from his face, he was pale white and sweating as he slowly raised his hand. Lil looked equally as pale as she walked toward the back of the classroom where he was sitting. She didn't look at him and he didn't dare look at her, it was so awkward and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

The teacher finished up the list and said "Today I will be giving out equipment, such as microscopes rulers and other things you will need for the class, only one of you from a group need to come up as I call out the instruments.

"Microscope" he said. Lil shot out of her seat probably glad to get away from him, when she left he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, but when she came back his breath caught in his throat again. It went on like that until she brought back the last of their equipment.

"Now class I need you each to check and see if your microscopes work properly when there are plugged in"

Tommy glanced over at Lil for a half a second then back at the microscope which she placed in the middle of the table, it was already plugged in and turned on. After about 5 seconds of silence neither of them moved, he decided that he would check the microscope.

Just as his hand touched it, he felt something soft under it, and he knew that it couldn't be the cool metal of the microscope, he looked over at Lil who was touching the microscope as well, and she hadn't made an attempt to let it go yet, neither had he.

Her eyes fell on his as he snatched his hand back as if he were being burned. He laughed nervously "Sorry" Lil smiled a little and shrugged it off

"I'll check it" she said. He nodded not being able to form words correctly at this time and she leaned over the table to check it, he couldn't help himself he smelled her hair, which smelled of strawberries and cream. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck and she sighed. The bell rang and he got of his chair extremely fast good thing he had a free period next he needed the time to go home and take a shower a very cold shower.


	4. First Embrace

_**First Embrace**_

Things were looking up for Tommy Madison won their first football game of the season, since he was in class with Lil, and they were partners, he was sort of forced to talk to her and they were slowly getting their friendship back. Though he still had trouble hanging out with Chuckie and Lil in the same room together it was nice to finally get back to some sort of normalcy.

He was currently hanging out with Phil at the Java Lava and they were just talking, waiting on Kimi and Chuckie they were all going to the movies tonight and Lil had dance class, so she wouldn't be able to make it, to Tommy's relief.

"So Tommy, any new girls catch your eye" asked Phil winking suggestively

"Naw, dude I think imma stay single for a while, you know focus on football and school or whatever" said Tommy rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you gay or something" said Phil joking but being serious at the same time

"No jack ass, it's just that I have more things on my mind besides girls ok"

"Ok geesh you don't have to be an ass about it" said Phil

Tommy threw a French fry at him and the two of them shared a laugh.

Kimi walked in and came over and gave Phil a kiss on the cheek and sat down beside him.

"Hey guys what's up" she asked

"We were just talking about Tommy's lack of a love life" said Phil earning a kick under the table from Phil.

"Hey"

Kimi looked at them before saying "Tommy, I know a couple of girls that would love to go out with you"

Tommy kept a straight face even though he wanted to literally laugh at the thought of Kimi setting him up on a date with some girl, she really had bad taste in female friends except Lil. Tommy wondered briefly if she helped Chuckie and Lil get together but perished the thought.

"Um…no thanks" he said submissively

"Oh come on Tommy, we want you to be happy and in love like the rest of us"

"No, I'm fine really………..besides the girl I love is with someone else" He said mumbling the last part.

"What was that" Kimi asked, he didn't know it but she caught the last part. Just as he was about to think of something to cover up what he said, Chuckie arrived

"Hey guys" he said coming over to their table. "Look who decided to tag along" he said motioning to the person behind him. Lil then stepped out from behind him and Tommy shifted uncomfortably. She was staring at him strangely. When Kimi spoke up.

"I thought you had dance practice" she asked. Lil's eyes stayed on Tommy as she answered

"It was canceled"

"Oh cool……….the gangs all back together" said Kimi, but two of them looked very uncomfortable at the moment.

"So what movie do you guys wanna see" asked Phil

"I was thinking of He's Just not that into you" said Kimi

Phil scoffed "Ugh that's a chick flick"

"How about The Uninvited" said Chuckie

"Cool I wanted to see that" Answered Phil

"No way, you know how I am about scary movies" said Kimi

All the while Tommy and Lil were gazing at each other unnoticed to the other three. Finally Phil said "Well what about you two" Shaking them out of their revive and Tommy turned to them tearing his gaze from Lil.

"Um I just remembered that I have to do something"

"What, but you said you were free tonight" said Phil

"Yeah, well Coach called an emergency practice tomorrow and I have to rest up" said Tommy getting up from the table and slowly backing away.

"But Tommy tomorrows Sunday" said Phil, but it was too late he was already out the door. Kimi watched him go, wondering why he was being so weird. Chuckie took his seat and Lil watched him as well.

"Weird man" said Phil

"Yep, so what time does this movie start"

Lil interrupted them "I have to go and make a phone call, signal sucks in here, I'll be right back"

"Ok" said Phil. Chuckie nodded and so did Kim. Lil got up and left out of the door she hoped that she wasn't too late. But she saw him down the street. She started to follow him. "Tommy" she called out. But he didn't hear her. She ran after him down the street till he was at the end of the block by the traffic light. She called his name again this time he heard her and saw her running toward him.

"Lil" he called as he stopped and looked. She ran and stopped in front of him. She gasped for breath

"Yeah, why are you leaving"

"Oh I've just got some things to take care of" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right well, I um……" She said trying to find the right words. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, she whispered in his ear and said.

"I really miss hanging out with you so don't be a stranger ok……please don't leave me" She said feeling vulnerable

Tommy sighed as he hugged her back it felt good to hold her in his arms. He whispered back " I could never leave you Lil".

Unbeknownst to them, Chuckie was watching them from in front of the Java Lava it was the moment he realized that he was losing her**. **


	5. First Kiss

_**First Kiss**_

It had been a couple of weeks since that night that all of them were together at the Java Lava Hut. Phil and Tommy were till hanging out regularly but Chuckie didn't hang around them that often claiming he wanted to spend more time with Lil. Phil couldn't for the life of him figure out why Tommy didn't want the old gang to hang out like they used too, he really missed hanging out with all his friends.

But each and every time he would try to get the old gang together, Tommy would come up with an excuse. So they were currently hanging out in Phil's room listening to some mix tapes of bands Phil had, when Phil decided to approach the subject once more. Hoping he had a little more luck with it this time.

"Hey Tommy" he said laid out on his bed with his hands behind his head nodding to the music every now and then with his eyes closed. Tommy was sitting at Phil's computer desk looking at the back of the CD cover that Phil had made when he heard him call him.

"Yeah man, what's up" he asked

"How is it that you're always busy when everyone wants to hang out" he asked opening one of his eyes to see Tommy's reaction. Tommy's demeanor fell a little when he answered.

"I don't know, coincidence maybe, but I just have a lot of things going on right now, you know, I mean it is senior year"

"I know man, but the rest of us still manage to find some time to spare" Tommy shrugged to this and continued to read the back of the CD.

"What is it man" asked Phil

"What do you mean" countered Tommy turning to look at Phil

"Who, or what is keeping you away from us?" asked Phil sitting up on the bed to look at him waiting for his answer. Tommy sighed

"Nothing, no one" he answered, he sounded a little unsure and Phil looked at him curiously for a moment, then he laid back down on his bed and Tommy rotated the chair back around to the computer. Tommy picked up a photo of Phil and Lil that was taken last year before he went off to football camp, when he thought that he and Lil actually had a chance.

"No one" he repeated, as he ran his fingers along the picture on the side Lil was on.

"What" said Phil lifting his head to look at him

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" answered Tommy quickly shuffling to put the picture down.

Phil didn't say anything but noticed that Tommy was holding the picture, however he couldn't dwell on his thoughts for too much longer because he and Tommy suddenly heard a car door slam, and two people were arguing.

When Phil recognized the voices he rolled his eyes, put the pillow over his head and groaned. Tommy glanced back at Phil before getting up and going over to the window. Outside the window Chuckie and Lil were in a heated confrontation, about what, he didn't know. He did know that he had never seen them argue before and wondered where all of this had come from.

"Do they do this often" he asked Phil gazing out the window at their argument.

"More so lately, I'm getting sick of it man, but I've learned to just ignore it for now" said Phil as he turned his music up louder. Tommy glared at him, because he wanted to hear it but Phil gave him an innocent look and continued to turn the volume up. Tommy continued to stare at them out the window a little defeated wondering just what they were arguing about.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lil was getting more and more frustrated, every since that day at the Java Lava hut, Chuckie had been sticking close to her like Glue. She couldn't even look at another guy with out him getting upset or jealous. Which was the object of their current argument. They were coming out of the movies when a guy she knew from one of her classes at school smiled and said hi to her.

She greeted him back being polite, when the guy asked her some questions about the class. Chuckie was obviously irritated, but Lil being a nice person wanted to help this guy out. After answering his questions, he thanked her profusely said goodbye to both of them and went on about his way. Lil thought that was the end of that, but as soon as she and Chuckie got into his car he gave her the third degree, claiming that the guy was flirting with her and she was just as bad flirting back in front of his face as if he wasn't even there.

They were standing in her drive way yelling at the top of their lungs.

"I told you Chuckie I was not flirting with him"

"Oh come on Lil I wasn't fuckin born yesterday you know, I saw the way the two of you looked at each other"

"What the hell are you talking about, he asked me a question"

"Oh and you were quick to give him an answer huh?" he countered

"You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore" Lil said glaring at him "You acting really immature right now"

"Well I wouldn't have to act like this if you didn't flirt with every damn boy you see"

"Chuckie you're acting like such a baby"

"And you're acting like such a slut" he said the words before he had time to think about it, and he regretted it immediately. His eyes soften as he saw her on the verge of tears. When he took a step towards her, she took one back and her sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Lil…" he started but she cut him off.

"Don't, Chuckie you've said enough, it's nice to know how you really feel" he took another step towards her and she took another one back.

"I think you should leave," she said calmly but he could tell she was pissed.

"No…Lil we need to talk about this" he said hoping she would allow him to apologize, but Lil had her mind made up already.

"I said leave Chuckie, I don't want to talk to you right now" she answered

"Lil…"she cut him off once more

"LEAVE" she yelled and finally Chuckie took his cue and got in his car. She turned away from him and ran inside the house and up the stairs before he even had time to put on his seat belt. He decided he would call her when he got home and try to apologize, he would let her cool off today and try and come by tomorrow. He just got her and he was not about to loose her over his stupid insecurities. Too bad he didn't realize this sooner though. He pulled out his cell and started to text apologies while driving off needless to say there was no response.

He decided to leave it alone for now when he got home he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He willed himself not to cry. He knew he was being a jackass, but he just didn't want to loose her. He wondered what she was doing now as he let sleep over take him. He called her one more time and left a voice message, before he let sleep overtake him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lil ran in the house and Tommy heard her bedroom door slam, seeing as Phil's was opened and his room was located next to hers. Tommy glanced at Phil whom was listening to his Ipod and texting someone, Kimi probably. He continued to stare at him until Phil felt his gaze penetrating him, Phil looked up at Tommy. Tommy motioned to Lil's room and Phil shook his head.

"Aren't you gonna go talk to her" he asked

"No man, trust me, she doesn't want to talk right now, it's better if you just leave her alone man" said Phil changing the song on his Ipod. Tommy didn't believe that one bit, the worse thing you could do to someone was leave them alone when they were in obvious pain.

Tommy started for Phil's door and muttered a goodbye before he closed it and knocked softly on Lil's. Either she ignored him or she didn't hear him because he didn't get an answer from her. He could hear her crying softly through the door. He opened it and was immediately met with a pillow hitting him in the face courtesy of Lil.

"Go away Philip" she said when the pillow fell down and she saw who it was she went over to him and immediately began apologizing. Tommy picked up her pillow and handed it to her, she went over to her be and placed the pillow back in its rightful place.

"I'm so sorry Tommy" she repeated with tear stained eyes for the 15th time. Tommy waved it off as he continued to stand in front of her.

"No need to apologize, I should've left you alone like your brother said" he answered staring at her. It pained him to see her like this and he was silently cursing Chuckie wherever the hell he was right now he had better been glad that Tommy wasn't there to smash his face in.

"No I'm actually glad you're here, I haven't spoken to you in so long, things have been so crazy" she said wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she hated letting him see her like this. Tommy took a step towards her and handed her an old handkerchief he kept with him. She took it gladly and smiled at him.

"Thank you, you must think I'm such a baby crying like this" she said

"No Lil, I could never think that of you" he said sincerely still gazing at her with his icy blue eyes. She felt insecure under his gaze, but when their eyes met she couldn't tear herself away. He took another step towards her and she had yet to move away. He wiped away a stray tear that was falling down her face, it took all of the self control he had not to just pull her in his arms and hold her like he had wanted to for so long.

As he wiped away her tear she leaned into his hand which was now resting on her face and she closed her eyes taking in how hard and calloused his hand was, still she loved the feeling. She needed him to leave quickly before something happened that they would both regret. He must have read her mind because he quickly withdrew his hand and immediately she felt the lost of the warm sensation that he brought. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I should go" he voiced but he didn't really sound like he wanted to leave. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't really want him to leave either. All she could do was nod and watch him turn and began to walk away. He got to the door and turned the knob, she started to walk back towards her dresser to get something. When he stopped and shut the door. She turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked

"I forgot something" he said walking towards her and staring at her.

"What did you forget" she asked her voice light, as he stepped forward invading her personal space.

"This" he said as he stepped forward once more and pulled her to him claiming her lips with his own in a heated kiss. She was surprised and shocked at first, and he was beginning to take it as a bad sign, but then she let her guard down and began to kiss him back. Neither of them noticed her phone vibrating with text messages and calls from her boyfriend.


	6. First Loss of Control

_**First Loss of Control**_

Lil tried to distance herself from Tommy every since the kiss. But she couldn't get it out of her mind, she wished that they could've talked afterwards but her mom had called upstairs and they both broke apart blushing madly, he said goodbye and she had managed to avoid him every since. Even in science class they rarely spoke to each other unless it was about school work. All their friends even Chuckie noticed the change in attitude with both friends.

Kimi and Lil were having a girls night out sleep over at Lil's house because she and Chuckie weren't on speaking terms yet. Even though he tried to contact her she wasn't ready to talk to him, part of it was because of what he said, but then part of it was because of what she and Tommy had done. She knew Kimi had only called this girls night out because she was trying to play peace maker but Lil didn't really wanna talk about the situation, she really wanted to forget about the whole fight with Chuckie but she couldn't.

Kimi was really sick of the fighting between her brother and her best friend. When Chuckie told her what happened she smacked him upside the head with his pillow and told him that he was being an ass. Which he agreed to almost immediately. She knew her brother was in love with Lil, but she wasn't so sure about the way Lil felt. Which was her reason for calling this girls night in the first place. She'd hope Lil would be able to open up to her and talk about her problems since they hadn't hung out by themselves in a while. Kimi grabbed the red toe nail polish from Lil's dresser plopped down on the bed and began to apply it to her toenails. She looked over at Lil who was staring out her window looking hopeless. Kimi sighed, might as well get the conversation started now, she thought.

"What are you thinking about Lil?" she asked. Lil turned to Kimi and shook her head and then turned her gaze back to her window and continued to stare.

"I know you're thinking about something you're so focused on that window it looks like you wanna go through it or something" said Kimi laughing at her own joke. Lil was barely paying attention she was staring out into the night sky it looked as if a huge thunder storm was coming. She hated the rain, but when she thought about it the cloudy night sky very much resembled her messed up life.

"Come on Lil, I know we haven't been as close as we used to be but you can still tell me anything, you know that right"

"I know" Lil whispered softly. But she didn't know if Kimi could handle this type of information.

"Then take a load off, and tell me what's on your mind" said Kimi patting the bed next to her for Lil to come and sit down.

Lil sat, but she didn't say anything. Kimi took that as a sign to start talking. "Well if you won't talk than I will, I've got something to tell you" said Kimi

"Ok, shoot" said Lil happy for the change of conversation.

"I'm not a virgin anymore" said Kimi with a smug smile on her face. All thoughts of Tommy and Chuckie escaped Lil's mind for the moment as she let this new information sink in. A million questions were running through her mind for Kimi as she struggled with the one she wanted to ask first.

"OMG, you and my brother" she exclaimed shocked.

"Yea silly who else would there be"

"You could do better trust me" joked Lil smiling for the first time that night. Kimi laughed and hit her with a pillow playfully.

"I happen to like him just fine thank you" said Kimi smiling

"When, where, how, why?" asked Lil all at once as Kimi tried to catch onto the questions.

"When, not too long after Halloween, where in his room" Lil made a gagging noise and Kimi laughed but continued. "How, well I think you know how, and why because I love him" said Kimi.

"Wow" Lil voiced out loud, it was the first time she'd heard Kimi actually say it, she knew the way her best friend felt about her brother but to actually hear her say it was something completely different.

"Yep and he loves me, that's all I needed to know"

"Well how'd you know it was the right time" asked Lil getting serious.

"I don't know it just felt right, and when it feels right you'll know" said Kimi. Lil took a moment to let this sink in before Kimi said.

"Are you and my brother ever gonna stop fighting" Lil sighed she knew this was coming and she felt so guilty.

"I want to but," Kimi never let her finish

"No buts Lil, just stop fighting, life's to short and if I have to listen to the scientist by Coldplay one more time I swear I'm gonna put him out of his misery, myself"

Lil laughed at that and agreed to call him, besides Tommy hadn't tried to talk to her maybe he just wanted to forget the whole thing happened maybe it was a mistake never to be repeated again. Lil took out her phone and dialed Chuckie's cell. He answered on the first ring.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Tommy was laying in his bed on his back staring at the ceiling with his Ipod blaring loudly in his ears, he honestly didn't know what to do about his situation. He told himself not to do it, he willed himself not to do it, yet he'd kissed her anyway. Now that he knew what it was like to feel her lips on his own he couldn't get the feeling out of his mind or the taste of her off of his lips.

They hadn't spoken a full sentence to each other since, and it was tearing him up inside he didn't know what to do but he wanted to see her talk to her, maybe try and explain himself. He felt like such a idiot and a coward for not trying to speak to her sooner. But this was wrong, he was wrong to want to be with his best friends girlfriend. But he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach every time he saw her and Chuckie together. Or the flutter in his heart every time he thought of what it would feel like to be with her.

He sat up on his bed and stared out his window towards her bedroom window at the house next door. Wondering what she was doing, he figured she was sleep since the lights were out and it was about 3 in the morning. Still he had hoped that somehow she was still up. He continued to stare at her window for a couple of moments. Then he got out of his bed through his Ipod down on his covers grabbed a t-shirt a jacket and some sweatpants. He slipped on some sneakers and walked out of his back door towards her house.

As he closed his backdoor he was grateful that his parents were out of town visiting Grandpa because they surely would've heard the back door opening and closing. He walked across the grass silently thinking of what he was going to say to her. He opened the back gate that led to her yard and went inside. He tried to find some rocks to throw at her window after calling her and not receiving an answer.

Just as he found a small enough rock to do the job the heavens opened up and it started to poor on him. He pulled his hood over his head and continued to throw small rocks until he saw a sliver of light. It had to be her cell phone light. He sent her a txt, hoping to get an answer.

"Lil" a few moments later he received one back

"Tommy, what do you want it's 3 in the morning"

"Look out your window" he txt her back ignoring her last question. A few moments later he noticed a shadowy figure come to the window. Then he received another txt.

"R u crazy what r u doing outside it's raining hard you're gonna catch a cold"

"Jus come down stairs please" he sent

"No Tommy go in the house"

"I need to talk to you" he sent

"I'm sure that whatever it is can wait till morning"

"No I need to talk to u now, please Lil come downstairs" he waited for her to txt back, and waited and waited until finally she said.

"I'll meet u downstairs in 15 min"

"Ok"

He waited and in about 10 min she was downstairs in some baggy sweatpants and a light jacket with a hood. She walked over to him and said.

"what are you doing here"

"I needed to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About what happened"

"Tommy I can barely hear you let alone see you through this rain" she said. Tommy nodded

"Follow me" he said, and she did against her better judgment, she followed him all the way inside his house and up to his room. He closed the door behind them.

"What is it Tommy"

"I've been thinking a lot since that kiss" her breath caught in her throat she hadn't expected him to be so forward.

"Look Tommy it was a mistake, I was vulnerable and it shouldn't have happened" said Lil reciting what she had practiced

"Is that what you think?" He asked taking a step closer to her. "That it was a mistake, because it wasn't a mistake to me"

Lil shook her head this could not be happening now, she'd just made up with Chuckie she just came over here to put an end to things, forget about the whole thing but here he was saying things that she not so long ago had dreamed to hear from him.

"Lil, it wasn't a mistake, it was the best thing that has happened to me this year, I know you felt the same way" he said forgetting about everything else for a moment.

"You don't know how I felt" she answered sounding timid.

"Then enlighten me"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does Lil, it matters to me"

"It's too late Tommy, I'm dating your best friend whom I happen to like very much" said Lil trying to sound as convincing as she could but Tommy could see right through her.

"Oh really" Lil nodded "But does he make you feel the same way I do" he asked taking a step closer to her, she backed up a bit not liking the closeness. But she could smell the fresh rain mixed with his musky scent.

"I.."

"I thought so, look I know you're with Chuckie but you can't deny that we have something here"

"No we don't" said Lil

"So you're telling me that you felt nothing in that kiss" he asked stepping closer to her. She backed up once more and noticed that her back hit the wall.

"Nothing" she said staring into his icy blue eyes wishing that she had stayed home instead of coming over here. Tommy turned away and she thought she had won and this whole thing would be over.

"Ok then, let me kiss you again"

"What no, Tommy I'm with Chuckie you know that"

"Right I do, but you said you felt nothing the first time we kissed so what's the big deal if we kiss once more. It'll put my mind at ease and we can both move on with our lives" he said

Lil was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, but………." before she could get a word out of her mouth his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. He was pressing her into the wall. She froze in place determined not to let him get to her, but then she felt his tongue probing her lips for entrance and she felt as if she would crack. When he felt her resist he stopped kissing her and pulled away only to have her grab his head placing her lips back on his, he smiled against her lips before the kiss grew more passionate, he forced his tongue into her mouth which she did not protest. His hands were everywhere and they felt damn good. She ran her hands through his slick smooth hair trying not to let him go for a fear that she might wake up and this will all be a dream.

His lips left hers and moved down towards her collar bone where he sucked on her pulse point she moaned aloud and tilted her neck to allow him better access. While his hands had snuck their way underneath her shirt and was now feeling on the naked flesh of her stomach itching to move up. But he stopped himself from going too much further out of fear of scaring her away. She moved her hands under his shirt and felt the strong muscles in his back possibly due to all that football practice. Then before she could dwell on the feeling too much longer, her phone vibrated, they broke apart as she took her phone out.

"It's from Chuckie" she whispered but he already knew who it was from before she even said it. He stared at her while she read whatever Chuckie had sent. He took in her disheveled appearance her hair was wild, with her long brown curly hair, her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen from all the kissing they had just done. Lil looked from the text message to Tommy and took in his appearance as well. His hair was messy he was breathing rapidly, his clothes were wet and sticking to him, you could see the imprint of muscle he had through the flimsy t-shirt he'd thrown on earlier. To Lil he was the most sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"I gotta go" she said. Before things go to far. Her mind added for her.

She made her way to the door. When he said "This isn't over" she stopped in place for a moment before continuing. He heard the back door close and watched her walk to her house and back up to her room before peeling off his wet clothing and lying down on his bed. He tried to go to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw the Lil that was just standing before him breathless and beautiful. It was certainly going to be a long night.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lil got to her room and quietly closed the door hoping not to wake Kimi then she leaned up against the door breathing heavily. She sat her phone down on her bed before going to the bathroom to freshen up missing another txt as she did. When she came back into her room she noticed her phone wasn't where she placed it. She looked around until her eyes fell upon it.

Kimi was standing up holding Lil's phone in her hand with a txt message opened on it. "What's going on with you and Tommy?"

_**(A/N: Cliffy, hope you like this chapter, things get a bit more steamy from now on, just a warning, this is where the rating starts to come in and take place.)**_


	7. First Feel

Rated M, Rated M, Rated M oh and one more time Rated M!!!: You have been warned.

**_Last Time_**

_Lil got to her room and quietly closed the door hoping not to wake Kimi then she leaned up against the door breathing heavily. She sat her phone down on her bed before going to the bathroom to freshen up missing another txt as she did. When she came back into her room she noticed her phone wasn't where she placed it. She looked around until her eyes fell upon it._

_Kimi was standing up holding Lil's phone in her hand with a txt message opened on it. "What's going on with you and Tommy?"_

_Now_

_

* * *

_

_**First Feel**_

Lil stayed frozen to her spot and Kimi was glaring at her while she turned on her small lamp by the bed, for a moment she wondered just what the hell that text said. She looked at Kimi and tried to put on a brave face before asking.

"What are you talking about?"

Kimi eyed her suspiciously before looking back to the text message and closing the phone. Lil's eyes shifted to her cell for a moment that Kimi was still holding in her hand. Kimi got up from Lil's bed where she was sitting and walked over and stood face to face with the brown haired girl.

"This Lil, this is what I'm talking about" she answered waving the cell phone in her face" Lil's eyes followed the cell phone as Kimi moved it around.

"What did it say"

"Does it really matter what it said, why is he texting you at 3 o'clock in the morning in the first place." Lil didn't answer yet she reached out for her phone which Kimi was still holding and refused to give to her.

"Lil tell me what's going on" Kimi said as she started to move away from Lil with Lil's phone in her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, nothing's going on Kimi" said Lil starting to follow her around the room. She figured if she just denied it eventually Kimi would give up, whatever the txt had said it was probably pretty revealing because Kimi still had the phone.

Kimi stopped in one space and looked at Lil once more, her eyes were full of fear and desperation. "Kimi gimmie my phone please" said Lil as she stopped chasing her around the room.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" she answered

"Nothing's going on" she answered back, reaching out for her phone again. Which vibrated in her hands once more. They both looked at the phone and then to each other.

"It's from Tommy….again" she said. She threw the phone on the bed and Lil had to fight her urge to go after it. "Lil tell me the truth right here right now, are you cheating on my brother with Tommy" Lil gasped loudly trying to find her voice.

"No" she said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Really, why did it take you so long to answer, huh" Lil started gazing at her feet and at the floor not feeling brave enough to look Kimi in the eyes at the moment.

"Lil, I don't know what's going on with you and Tommy or you and Chuckie but you need to figure it out quickly before someone gets hurt" and with that said Kimi cut off the light and went back to bed. Lil plopped down on her bed and picked up her phone, she read both the txt messages which said the same thing.

"Sweet Dreams, beautiful" Lil sighed as tears started forming in her eyes, how had she gotten herself into this mess. She rolled over away from Kimi and decided to try and get some sleep there was always tomorrow.

* * *

That night was one of the longest nights of her life, Lil hardly got any sleep and when she did manage to dose off it wasn't for a long time. But when she woke up the next morning Kimi was gone. She suspected that Kimi was still mad at her for what had happened the night before but she didn't give it too much thought.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Phil walked in and grabbed the same box that she had poured from and made himself a bowl as well before sitting down to the table next to her. He started drumming his fingers on the table and he knew that it annoyed Lil to no end. She rubbed her temple as if trying to calm herself down.

"Rough Night?" he asked. She scoffed if only he knew. She stuffed her mouth with a few more spoon fulls of cereal. "What did you do to Kimi"

"Nothing, did you see her this morning before she left" she asked

"She's not gone she came to my room this morning after mom and dad left for work"

Lil nodded.

"What's going on with you Lil" he asked

Lil lifted her head to her brother which was down up until this point in the conversation. "Nothing" she said. But he could read his twin like the back of his hand, hello he was her twin after all. Phil's eyes clouded with concern and Lil could see it.

"Come, on Lil something's obviously eating at you, if you can't talk to me than who is really worth going to?" he asked cracking a smile at his own horrible joke.

Lil sighed he was right at least if she told him, she'd have someone she could talk about it with and it probably would help loads to get this off her chest. She looked at Phil with a seriousness in her eyes as she spoke.

"What I say cannot leave this kitchen"

Phil nodded "Alright sis your rules" he answered

"See the thing is I have this friend right…." but he cut her off there.

"Really Lil referring to yourself in the third person as if I'm actually that slow that I won't pick it up" he said scoffing.

Lil rolled her eyes "Fine, things with Chuckie haven't exactly been great lately you know" Phil nodded and she continued "Yeah so there's someone else" she said a little unsure of how to put this next statement.

"I see, do I know him" he asked

"I'd rather not say" Phil just nodded again "But it's been really confusing for me these past few months, I mean this guy whom I had really strong feelings for doesn't show any interest in me until now and I feel like a idiot because Chuckie is a great guy, but I think I still have feelings for this other person" she answered letting the words slip out of her mouth.

Phil looked at her curiously "Well Lil it seems to me like you need to go and talk this over with Chuckie" Lil nodded solemnly.

"I knew you were gonna say that, but I'm just not ready"

"Well you have to do something"

"You know actually talking about this whole thing, didn't really make me feel all that much better it just made the situation seem all that much more…."

"Real" he finished for her. She nodded "Yeah I know which means you have a decision to make" Lil sighed this thing was becoming way more complicated then she thought possible, she started to finish her bowl of cereal slowly as she and Phil began to eat in silence she sort of wished that there was a big whole in the ground that would swallow her up so she didn't have to go through this. Unfortunately fate wasn't that kind.

In the hall way her best friend who had over heard the conversation very clearly sent an urgent text message to her brother stating that they need to talk ASAP.

* * *

Tommy and Dil were playing a pick up game of Basketball in front of their garage. Tommy's energy was so high, way higher than usual and Dil's game was suffering from it, his bro had already beat him in the first three games.

Dil walked over to the side of the garage and leaned over to catch his breath. Tommy kept shooting the ball and running after it whether he made it or not. Both boys were glistening with sweat. It was a very warm day for November and Dil was starting to wish he never asked Tommy to play today.

"Man" he said gasping for breath "What are you drinking and can you get me some?" asked Dil still hunched over. Tommy just laughed and continued to shoot. Dil catching some of his breath stood up and put his hands over his head and breathed out. "Seriously man, what's gotten you so energized and happy?" he asked as if he had never seen Tommy happy before .

"Oh you know" he answered very nonchalant like. Dil gave him a funny look and decided to let it go for now.

"So you have a new girlfriend then?" he asked

"What no, I mean not really" he said glancing at Lil's house every so often. Dil caught his glances and shook his head and laughed mockingly.

"No way dude, you hooked up with Lil" he asked almost screaming. Tommy rushed over to him and put a sweaty hand over his mouth. Dil faked puking and Tommy took his hand away.

"You're loud, Dil"

Dil looked around seeing no one he said "My bad Mr. Paranoid, but I guess you should be since she's already someone's girlfriend." he said stressing the last part.

"Look we didn't hook up alright, we just kissed and made out a little" he said not really sure how to explain it. Dil looked at him like he was the dumbest person on earth.

"Tommy, bro, I know how you feel about her, but come on man she's dating your best friend" he said stating the obvious.

"Yea Dil thanks for the reminder" he answered rolling his eyes. "Don't you think I know that, but I can't help the way I feel every time I'm around her, and when I'm not around her, I just wanna be back around her, ya know" Dil shook his head.

"Gees man you got it bad" he said "I just hope you guys know what you're doing, because you know what they say, if you keep playing with fire you're liable to get burned" Tommy nodded "You better stop this thing before it goes too far" Dil added as an afterthought. Tommy nodded once again, but he wasn't really sure he wanted to stop this thing no matter how far it went.

* * *

Lil sat at her kitchen table with her cell phone lying on it, she was having trouble deciding who to call. She spun it around as her mind chanted Tommy…Chuckie…no Tommy, wait Chuckie. She was starting to get frustrated, when her doorbell rang.

She left her phone on the table missing a call as she did and went over to her front door and opened it. Chuckie was standing on the side of it.

"Hey Lil" he said smiling "Can I come in" she nodded and stepped back to allow him inside.

"Can we talk" he asked. She nodded once more not really trusting her voice and led him inside the living room. "I love you Lil, and I want you to be with me and only me" he said. She gave him a surprised look. "I know about you and Tommy" he said quietly.

* * *

Tommy had a tradition every Saturday afternoon he would go for a 2 mile jog around his town, sometimes Phil would join him, but he had a date with Kimi tonight.

The run would often give Tommy time to think about things in his life. On this particular run he had a lot of things to think about. So instead of running his normal 2 miles he ran 3, not even noticing because he was so lost in his thoughts. Finally he got back to his house around 8 pm. and surprisingly he wasn't tire. He noticed that his dads car wasn't in the drive way. They had been staying with his grandpa on the weekends since he had heart surgery last month.

He ran upstairs and grabbed a quick shower, he dressed in the bathroom in a short sleeve white tee-shirt and some gray sweatpants. He walked pass Dil's room and noticed the door was open and Dil was gone "probably at Gwen's" he thought to himself. He got to his bedroom and was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

"Lil?" he asked uncertain if this was a dream or not. She stood up and quietly moved over to him. He closed his door and stood in his spot as she got closer.

"I don't know why" she said quietly to herself. Tommy was unsure if she was talking to him or not, so he moved a little closer to her.

"Lil what are you talking about" he asked confused.

Lil looked up into his big blue eyes. "I don't know why" she repeated "I don't know why I didn't think things all the way through before I started dating Chuckie" she said "I don't know why I can't tell him I love him when he says it to me, I don't know I'm over here right now and not with Chuckie" she said and continued "I don't know why, I couldn't answer him this afternoon when he asked me whether or not I truly wanted to be with him. I don't know why he still wants to be with my when I'm so confused" she rambled on "And I don't know why I can't stay away from you" she finished. Tommy's heart leap with every word she spoke.

"Why Tommy?" she asked

"Why what?" he asked his voice very quiet.

"Why me?" Tommy looked at her carefully before answering.

"Because, Lil, you're the one for me" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that" she asked

"because I can feel it" he said grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart before saying "In here". She felt his heart beating faster and faster, she was pretty sure that it was in tune with her own. He started leaning in closer and she put both hands on her chest as if she were going to push him away, but instead she leaned in closer as well.

The kiss was soft at first, as if he were trying to be as gentle as he could, trying so desperately to put all of his feelings in that one kiss, because he knew with his rational mind, that there might not be another chance to do so, with the way things were going.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer. She moaned in his mouth at the contact as he plunged his tongue inside hers. He picked her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They stumbled towards his bed, where he laid her down gently and resumed his position between her legs. Lil wore a skirt that day for which he was thankful, because he was pretty sure that she could feel the evidence of their passionate kisses.

He tore his lips from her mouth and started to kiss her cheek and her ears, every inch of her face. "Can't you see what you do to me" he asked huskily as he found that spot on her neck. She was moaning uncontrollably now. His hands started to inch lower and lower and she welcomed them.

Tommy hadn't been too physical with a girl before, he wasn't sure how far Lil and Chuckie went, nor did he want to know, but by the sounds she was making, he was pretty sure he was doing something right. He slipped his fingers under her skirt and started to caress her thigh. She moaned his name softly. And he captured her lips once again.

When his fingers came into contact with her very sensitive area, she moaned again almost begging him for more. She bit down on his bottom lip seductively as he slipped his fingers underneath her panties. He started to caress her and she moved her hips towards his hand begging for him to do more. He obliged, still kissing her neck he slipped a finger inside her and she gasped at the contact, urging him on.

He started to pump his finger inside her wetness and she found a rhythm with him. She could feel something bubbling in the pit of her stomach aching to be released, he was sucking so hard on one part of her neck, she was sure that there would be plain evidence of it later but she could care less right now.

He slipped another finger inside of her and she arched her back off the bed "Tommy…" the way she said his name made him want to do so much more to her hopefully later he would get that chance. She gripped his shoulders as his fingers started moving faster and faster inside of her. Her breathing started to get uneven and Tommy was starting to wonder if she was ok.

"Don't…….stop" she told him breathlessly. He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers. He started to move them even faster inside of her as she started thrashing about on the bed. He could tell she was close and getting Lil to cum right now was the thing he wanted most in life. He stared at her facial expressions committing each one to memory as he gently kissed her face. Finally she exploded and his fingers were soaked. His erection was getting quite painful as he waited for her to come down off of her high. When she finally did, she was smiling wider than he'd ever seen.

Tommy moved his fingers out of her and she almost groaned in protest. She looked at him seductively and he raised an eyebrow before she said "My turn"

_To be continued….._


	8. First Time

_(A/N: I know it's been forever but I want you all to know that I haven't forgotten about this fic or my others and I will be updating as much as possible as soon as possible. Thank You all for sticking in there and patiently waiting, here's the next chapter oh and its very much...**RATED M**...lol)_

_His erection was getting quite painful as he waited for her to come down off of her high. When she finally did, she was smiling wider than he'd ever seen._

_Tommy moved his fingers out of her and she almost groaned in protest. She looked at him seductively and he raised an eyebrow before she said "My turn"_

_To be continued…_

_**

* * *

First Time**_

A lot of things ran through his mind as she said this, he didn't know what she was planning but he was excited. His heart was pounding fast and he was sweating nervously. They shifted positions so now she was on top of him as he lay down on the bed beneath her.

She ran her fingers up his chest and could feel his muscles expanding with every breath he took. She placed her hand over his heart and could feel it beating fast. Finally she touched her lips to his in a sweet but passionate kiss. He leaned into her and tried to deepen the kiss, but she broke it to take his shirt off.

Once he was relieved of it they went back to kissing. She ran the tips of her fingers down his well-developed chest and abs to his sweat pants. He gasps a little as he felt how close she was to his erection. Through his sweat pants you could see how hard he was. She ran her hand over the bulged and squeezed down on it with her small hand.

He was big no doubt and very hard. He moaned into her mouth as she squeezed him. She moved her hands back up to the top of his waistband and snuck her hand in his pants and down to his dick. She wrapped her hand around him and started pumping. He broke the kiss and hissed loudly, her small warm soft hand wrapped around him was doing things to him making him feel things he never thought possible. But he didn't want things to end too quickly and if she kept doing this he was sure they'd be over before they started.

He grabbed her arm and she stopped. He kissed her again and flipped them over once more so that he was on top. She sat up on the bed and he tried to read her facial expression. She looked confused, excited but above all else she looked happy. He smiled at her a shy but content smile and she smiled back.

She wore a spaghetti strap tank top today, so he reached up and grabbed the string and pulled it off her shoulder. He kissed her exposed shoulder then her neck and repeated the motion again. Then he helped her take her shirt completely off. She was there before him in only her bra and skirt now she laid back on the bed and he laid on top of her kissing her bare skin. She helped him get his pants off.

Now they were only in their underwear. Kissing, touching and exploring each others bodies as much as they could. Lil sat up on the bed after making out with Tommy for quite a while and he sat up too. She reached back behind her and unclasped her bra. Tommy looked on with awe and wonder. She took it off and blushed trying to hide herself with her arms. Tommy reached out to her and out one of his hands on her arm.

"Don't you're beautiful" he said looking at her in her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She kissed him again and their kissing grew more passionate. He gently pushed her down on the bed once more and kept kissing her while one of his hands found their way to her left breast. He squeezed and tweaked her nipple between his fingers and she moaned loudly into his mouth. He repeated this with her right breast before removing his mouth from hers.

He kissed her cheek down to her collarbone to the valley between her breasts then he took one nipple in his mouth. She arched her back off the bed as he did this and her hands flew to his head pushing him as close as he could get. He did this with the other one while removing her skirt and panties with his free hands.

When he came back up to kiss her she removed his boxers and his erection sprang free. He was indeed big thick and wide. But she really didn't have anything to compare him too. She and Chuckie had never gone pass kissing something she was happy for now. He stopped kissing her when he needed air.

"Do you have an um…" she asked, but he already knew what she meant.

"Yeah, I've never done this before" he said as he reached over her to the draw of his nightstand. He opened it and pulled out a condom tore the wrapper with his teeth and put it on himself.

"Neither have I" she responded. He smiled knowing that their first time would be with each other.

He pecked her lips softly and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked giving her a chance to back out. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I love you" she said sincerely opening her eyes again. He smiled at her.

"I love you too" she beamed she didn't expect him to say it back. She wasn't really sure what he felt but she knew how she felt and to hear him say he felt the same way meant everything in the world to her.

She guided him to her entrance and he thrust into her not too hard he didn't want to hurt her. He'd heard from a few of his buddies that a girl's first time always hurt. But the last thing on earth he wanted to do was hurt Lil. She seemed fine beneath him so he kept thrusting until he reached her barrier. He looked into her eyes again as if to ask her one more time.

She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him inside of her with the heal of her feet. He groaned in pleasure and she moaned in pain. She didn't know it would hurt this much. But when she looked up at him and saw the look of concern and love on his face she knew the pain was worth it.

After she got use to him being inside of her she told him to move and so he did. In and out with each thrust she felt less and less pain. Now she felt a small stirring in her stomach again like she did before. She found a rhythm with him and began meeting him thrust for thrust.

They moaned each other's names loudly as they both felt their climaxes on the way. They were sweaty and sticky and hot. Tommy felt as if he would explode when he felt her walls clench around him. The feeling was indescribable but easily the best feeling in the world. She was seeing stars in her eyes as she was on the verge of her second climax.

But Tommy couldn't hold out any longer and came hard. He collapsed on top of her, but he didn't crush her with his weight. She kissed his sweaty glazed forehead and smiled. He moved off of her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"That was amazing," he said after catching his breath.

"You're amazing," she said smiling at him kissing his nose.

"No you are definitely, I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," she said before they both let sleep overtake them.

* * *

They did it twice more that night and Lil never did make it home until the next afternoon. She had the hugest smile on her face all the way to her house, which was right next to his. Tommy walked her to her door and kissed her on the cheek. She promised to call him later and he smiled at her and nodded and waited until she got inside to leave.

Once she got inside she smiled even wider. She never thought Tommy could feel that way about her, she never in her wildest dreams thought that last night would ever happen. Before she had too long to dwell on it Phil was calling her into the living room.

She floated in as if she were on cloud nine until she saw who was sitting on her couch.

"Chuckie" Chuckie looked over to her and smiled he got up and kissed her on the cheek in the very same spot Tommy had not too long ago.

"Hey, Phil said you'd stepped out for a moment but I told him I'd wait" she looked over at Phil who gave her a curious look.

"Uh, yeah, how long have you been here?" she asked her mind jumbled with thoughts.

"About thirty minutes, so I know you forgave me, but I wanted to really make it up to you by taking you to see that movie you were going on and on about"

"Beastly"

"Yeah that one"

"Um.." said Lil trying to think of a way to get out of it, but when she saw the hopeful look on Chuckie's face guilt set in on what she'd just done.

"Ok lemme just go freshen up a bit" she said heading towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute Lil can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second" asked her brother.

"Yeah" she said walking into the kitchen. Phil pulled her on the back porch.

"Lil, where the hell have you been all night, I had to get Kimi, whom you're not even talking too to cover for you"

"I was, um, I was just" said Lil trying to find the right words.

"What the fuck is going on with you girl, has someone stolen your brain or something?" he asked.

"No"

"Then where were you?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"Because I was worried sick that's why it fucking matters, if you want I could just tell mom and dad the truth and say I don't know where the fuck you were…."

"No I was with Tommy ok, she almost yelled"

"What" asked Phil confused "Why the hell would you be with Tommy the whole night" then realization set in.

"Stop looking at me like that" she said.

"Tommy's the guy isn't he, he's the guy you're in love with," Lil just remained quiet but that was all the answer he needed. "Lil I thought that ship sailed," he asked.

"I thought it did too ok, but it turns out we were both wrong"

"What the fuck are you gonna do now?" he asked

"I don't know ok"

"Fix it Lil, you're the only one that can ok I'm not gonna lose two good friends over this, so fix it"

"It's not that easy Phillip"

"Then you better figure it out," he said walking back inside. She sighed and walked back inside as well. This day was quickly turning to shit.


	9. First Love

_**First Love**_

Lil decided to try and talk to Kimi to maybe explain how she was feeling. She didn't know how it would go or what would happen. But it would definitely help to have her best friend be able to maybe give her some advice about the situation.

She went over to the Finster residence after asking Kimi if it was ok to come over. Chuckie Tommy and Phil were having a boy's night. Playing video games and eating pizza so she knew Chuckie wouldn't be home until later and Mr. and Mrs. Finster were working later, so there would be no distractions.

She sighed heavily before she knocked on the door and it opened up. Kimi stood there glaring at her a bit before saying.

"Well come on it" Lil nodded and walked pass Kimi into the living room where she took off her coat and sat down on the couch. Kimi came in after she closed the door. "Do you want a soda or something?" she asked politely. Lil nodded and Kimi went into the kitchen. Lil was trying to think of how she could possibly bring this up. Kimi came back into the living room and sat down on the couch after handing Lil her soda.

Lil popped it open and drank it quickly trying to ease her mind. Kimi put her un-open soda on the coffee table and sat back. Once Lil put her soda can on the coffee table she turned to Kimi but was unsure of what to say.

"So Lil what's going on?" she asked breaking the silence. Lil sighed.

"It's hard to explain," said Lil trying to think of the words to say.

"Try me"

"Well…" said Lil pausing for dramatic effect. "The thing is, I'm torn, ok, I'm torn between…I'm just torn Kimi" she said.

"Phil told me about the talk that the two of you had" she said after a while. Lil looked at Kimi with a confused expression on her face.

"What talk?" she asked

"The one where you told him how you were in love with someone else, he didn't know who and called to ask me if I knew anything," she said.

"Dammit Phil, he promised he would keep that to himself." Said Lil angrily.

"Don't be mad at Phillip Lillian he's just worried about you" she said Lil still couldn't help being angry. Kimi shifted on the couch. "I told him I didn't know anything, but after everything that has happened I just put two and two together, you're in love with Tommy right and it looks like he's in love with you too"

Lil sighed and nodded there was no point in trying to hide it anymore from her best friend at least. Kimi looked at her.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked. Lil shifted

"I don't know I was hoping you could give me some insight." Said Lil

"Lil Chuckie's my brother"

"I know"

"But speaking as just a best friend, you have to follow your heart, even if it's not with Chuckie and let's face it, the two of you have been on a rocky path for a while now"

"I know but he was there for me remember" she said

"Yeah I know but you still have to make this decision, and no matter who you choose Tommy or Chuckie will forgive you eventually, because if someone truly loves you then all they want is for you to be happy regardless of who its with" said Kimi

"Wow when did you become so wise" asked Lil

"I have my moments" was Kimi's response. Lil got up ready to leave.

"Hey Kimi thanks for this talk" she said.

"Hey what are friends for?" was Kimi's response as she opened the front door.

"Do you…do you forgive me"

"I will" Lil nodded and gave Kimi a small hug. Once Lil got out the door and into Phil's jeep and drove off Kimi took out her cell and text Phil.

* * *

"Phil what the hell are we gonna do" she text/asked

"I don't know," he said he knew that Kimi was meeting up with Lil today he was just happy that Kimi agreed to it. "Especially after I thought that he didn't have feelings for her anymore" Kimi nodded but then thought to herself.

"Wait what do you mean anymore?" she asked.

"Lil didn't tell you, this is what's so confusing" he sent back.

"What" she asked.

"Tommy wrote Lil a letter at the end of last school year you know explaining how he felt about her, I thought Lil liked him too but apparently we were all wrong cus when Chuckie gave it to her she didn't respond" he said

Kimi thought back and couldn't remember Lil ever talking about receiving a note from Tommy. Lil was head over heals in love with the guy back then. She talked about him everyday up until that point so she sure as hell would've mentioned a letter.

"Oh right" was all Kimi text she went upstairs to Chuckie's room and opened the door. She had some snooping to do.

* * *

Tommy asked Lil to meet him around nine o'clock in his backyard. She text Chuckie that she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to receive any calls. He said that he would respect her wishes and hoped that she'd feel better tomorrow.

Lil opened the gate to Tommy's backyard and gasped at the set up. Outside underneath an old oak tree, Tommy set up a table for two, with a candle placed in the center. He had pitched his old tent, which was facing the stars and soft music was playing on his CD player.

He was lighting the candle when she walked in.

"Good evening" he said smiling at her. He wore a white dress shirt and some black slacks. Suddenly she felt under dressed. All she had on were some jeans and an old Hoodie of Phil's.

"Tommy this is incredible."

"Thank you, I try," he said coming over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. He went over and sat down as well and opened to trays to show her their dinner.

She smiled.

"Pepperoni pizza" she asked.

"You're favorite" she smiled at that, Tommy knew everything about her where as Chuckie couldn't even remember what she said half of the time. They ate and sat under the stars. When she remembered something that Kimi said.

"Tommy you're so good to me, but this whole situation isn't fair to you," she said as she finished her dinner.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean me being with Chuckie, I don't want you to feel like you have to share me, but I don't want to hurt him either."

"Lil I know where your heart is" he said grabbing her hands from across the table "So take all the time you need to deal with your other obligations" he said referring to Chuckie. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Even if I choose to be with Chuckie"

Tommy sighed. "If you choose him it would hurt like hell but I'd still be in your life in some way or another" he said firmly. She leaned across the table blew the candle out and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she said sincerely

"I love you too," he said smiling.

He cleaned up their area and changed into something more comfortable as they got into the tent. They cuddled up together as he turned up the radio and they stared out at the stars.

"Why are you turning up the radio so loud," she asked.

"I want you to hear something," he said smiling.

The DJ came on the radio and said "Alright all you lovers out there special dedication going out from T to L tonight, hope that wherever you two lovebirds are you're together and happy." He said before playing to song. Lil blushed she couldn't believe Tommy actually called the radio station for her, that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. She listened to the words as the song came on and was overcome with emotion.

_I smile, you laugh, I look away_

_I sigh, you ask me why, I say_

_It's okay and I am just feeling down_

_Your hand on mine I hear the words_

_If only love had found us first_

_Our lives, they would be different, oh_

_So I stand and wait_

_I am just a man_

_Where would we be now, baby_

_If we found each other first?_

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_And now I must confess_

_That I am a sinking ship_

_I'm anchored by the weight of my heart_

_'Cause it's filled with these feelings_

_But I keep my true thoughts locked_

_Beside my hearts black box_

_And it won't be found, it won't survive_

_Through the smoke or the wreckage_

_So I crash and burn_

_I got a lot of things to learn_

_Where would we be now, baby_

_If we found each other first?_

_What would you do now, darling_

_If I said these simple words?_

_I'll wait, I'll wait_

_As long as you want_

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

_Where would we be now, baby_

_If we found each other first?_

_What would you do now, darling_

_If I said these simple words?_

_I'll wait, I'll wait_

_As long as you want_

_Where would we be now baby?_

_I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait_

As the song ended Lil turned to Tommy teary eyed. "I love you so much" she said meaning it completely.

"I love you too Lillian Always have, always will. He said kissing her on her forehead.

_**(The song is Where Would We Be Now by Good Charlotte just in case you were wondering, till next time TTL...xoxo)**_


	10. First Fight

_**First Fight**_

Lil and Tommy had been spending a lot of time together when she wasn't with Chuckie, which wasn't often. Chuckie was starting to get worried; he knew how they felt about each other. He didn't know how far they had gone but he had an idea. He had to intervene before it was too late and remind her why they were together. He called her.

"Lil"

"Hey Chuckie" she said sounding a little uninterested.

"I haven't seen you in a while" he said sighing.

"I know, I've been busy, I just have a lot going on right now"

"Surely you can make a little time to hang with you boyfriend, can't you?" he said light heartedly.

"Yea…" she said sounding very distant

"I wanna spend some time with you and talk, are you free right now" he asked.

"Sort of" she said sounding panicked

"Cool I'll come over," he said hanging up before she could respond.

* * *

She hung up the phone and looked over to Tommy whom was sleeping on her right. She nudged him a bit, but he didn't move. She tried again and he started to stir.

"Morning beautiful" he said opening his eyes.

"It's 7 o'clock in the evening Tommy, and you have to go.

"Why I just got here," he said jokingly. He'd been there since last night, the two of them made love again and he stayed at her house all day. She was lucky no one came in her room or knocked on her door. She wondered why his parents hadn't tried to contact him either.

"Stop playing, Chuckie's on his way over, you have to go," she said getting up and putting on some clothes, throwing his at him while he sat up in the bed.

"Lil would you chill out, look I'll just go down the hall to Phil's room until he leaves ok" he said not wanting to leave yet. Lil nodded.

"Fine but could you hurry" she said as he got up and put on his jeans, shoes and shirt.

"I'm going…. I'm going," he said kissing her on the forehead. Once he went to Phil's room she made her bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Chuckie pulled up to her house 15 minutes later and knocked on the door, she came down and answered it and ushered him up to her room, then closed the door. He sat down at her desk and she sat on her bed.

"I miss you," he said quickly. She forced a smile at him.

"I feel like you've been distant and I don't want that Lil, I love you ok, I just want us to go back to the way we were earlier this summer" he said coming to sit down beside her on the bed he grabbed her hands in his.

"Chuckie I…" he didn't let her finish.

"Look I know you have feelings for Tommy it'll pass Lil, just like it did this summer, remember" he asked. She looked away from him.

"I don't…"

"Look Lil, do you love me?" he asked. Lil looked shocked that he came out and said that she knew how she felt but she couldn't hurt him like this. She was stuck for words.

* * *

Over in Phil's room Tommy and Phil were listening to music, when Phil spoke up.

"I know you've been with my sister man"

"What?" asked Tommy?

"Look dude I'm not stupid ok, I know you had feelings for her, but this is really fucked up man"

"I don't expect you to understand it Phil," he said looking him in the eye.

"Tommy, Chuckie's your best friend, she's still with him, do you really think she's going to leave him now?" he asked

"Yes I do," he said honestly.

"Well I don't he was there for her when you weren't"

"What the fuck are you talking about"

"It doesn't matter Tommy, you need to end this, I told her the same thing but obviously she hasn't listened to me,"

"Because she doesn't want to and neither do I, I won't" he said with finality.

"Put yourself in Chuckie's shoes man, he's gonna be really hurt when he finds out and he will find out"

"Oh yeah how's he gonna find out, I'm not gonna tell him" challenged Tommy.

"Look man, all I know is if my sister gets hurt I'm kicking your ass"

"Respect Dude" said Tommy as he went back to listening to the music.

* * *

Back in the room Lil still hadn't answered Chuckie and he was getting frustrated.

"Are you really gonna leave me for him Lil," he asked and she looked unsure. He hated lying but he had to lay in on thick in order to keep her.

"He didn't want you, I was there for you all summer, I let you cry on my shoulder, watch stupid romantic comedies and talk about him as often as you wanted." He said angrily starting to pace around the room

Lil was close to tears now everything he was saying was true as far as she knew.

"All of sudden he comes back with a change of heart and you just fuckin go with it Lil, I thought I meant more to you than that, I was there while he was probably hooking up with some chick at the cheerleading camp across the lake, Lil I was there"

Lil was now crying as the tears fell freely. "You know what you need to make a decision, me the person you can count on who's never let you down, or Tommy the guy that all of a sudden changed his mind and could just as easily do it again." Said Chuckie before leaving out of her room out of the house and getting into his car and driving off. He really hoped that that would convince her because he was running out of things to say.

* * *

When Tommy heard Chuckie pull off he told Phil goodbye and went back into Lil's room to find her crying. From the way Chuckie slammed her door, he figured she'd finally broken it off.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. "What'd you say Lil?" he asked

"I said I think you should leave," she said more clearly without looking at him.

"What's the matter," she remained silent as she walked to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Tommy just go please"

"Lil talk to me what's going on?" he asked starting to get really worried.

"I can't do this anymore,"

"Can't do what?" he asked coming to stand in front of her forcing her to look at him for a second but she just averted her eyes again.

"You and me, this has to end, I'm with Chuckie, I can't keep sleeping with you and staying with him" she said through her cries.

"Then fucking break up with him Lil, you and I both know that you don't want to be with him"

"I can't ok, I just can't," she said crying harder

"Can't or won't" he asked, she remained silent. "Fine I'm outta here," said Tommy with out another word. Lil closed the door after him turned off all the lights and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

About a week had gone by and Lil and Tommy weren't speaking to each other. Things had gone back to what was normal for Chuckie and Lil, and though she would never admit it, she was miserable. Her door bell rang and she went to open it. Kimi was standing on the other side after inviting her in she said

"Phil's I'll go get him"

"I'm not here to see Phil" said Kimi before Lil could move

"Wassup" she asked.

"I think you need to sit down" said Kimi seriously. Lil nodded and led Kimi into the living room, her parents were out shopping for the day and Phil was upstairs taking a nap in his room.

"What's going on?" she asked. Kimi pulled a letter out of her pocket with Lil's name on it and handed it too her. Lil took it and looked at it.

"This is Tommy's hand writing," she said knowingly. Kimi nodded.

"Just read it," she said


	11. First Revelation

_**First Revelation  
**_

**"What's going on?" she asked. Kimi pulled a letter out of her pocket with Lil's name on it and handed it too her. Lil took it and looked at it.**

**"This is Tommy's hand writing," she said knowingly. Kimi nodded.**

**"Just read it," she said**

* * *

Lil looked at Kimi a little confused before she took the letter out. The envelope was already opened she figured Kimi had read it before coming over here and she was anxious to see what it said. She unfolded it and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Lil,_

_Every time I'm around you I find it hard to come up with the words to say how I feel about you. So I decided to write it down hopefully this letter could convey all these feelings and more._

_Some one once told me it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. I never knew what that meant until I started having feelings for you. At first I thought they were just a passing phase and would go away._

_But they didn't go away as a matter of fact they started growing stronger. So strong in fact, that I found myself thinking about you all the time. Wondering what you were doing, hoping that you were thinking about me too._

_Then when I was around you I never wanted to leave your presence. Just being around you made my day 100 times better no matter how good or bad it was already. And when you were sad I just wanted to take you and hold you and make everything better._

_You're beautiful Lil, the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. I just want to make you happy in any way I can. I want to be the person you can come to and count on when you need someone. Because I want you to be that person for me, I feel like you already are._

_In short I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you, and if you let me I, I'll spend the rest of my days trying to make each moment with you better than the last._

_Love Tommy,_

Lil finished the letter in tears, so much so that they stained the letter. She put the letter down on her lap and turned to Kimi who looked at her sympathetically.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked slowly through her tears.

"I found it in Chuckie's room" she said softly, "But look at the date on it" she said to her. Lil lifted the letter back up and read the date out loud in disbelief.

"June 3rd 2011" she put it down quickly. "He wrote this last school year"

"Before he left for camp, before you got with Chuckie before everything" said Kimi sadly, she couldn't believe Chuckie would do something like this.

"But that doesn't explain why Chuckie had it" said Lil confused.

"Phil told me that Tommy wrote you a letter explaining how he felt last year and gave it to Chuckie to give to you" Lil turned to her quickly.

"What?"

"Yeah but I didn't want to believe that he would keep it from you without concrete evidence, it took me two weeks of secret snooping but I found it in an old comic book of his in the garage"

"What?"

"I know how you felt about Tommy back then, so when I found it I brought it straight to you, Lil I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior, but you two need to talk" said Kimi

"Damn right we do" said Lil getting angry.

* * *

Chuckie was on cloud nine. Everything with him and Lil was back to normal. Tommy and him were sill friends sort of and everything was great. He was driving to Lil's house to pick her up for their date tonight. It was their three-month anniversary and he was taking her to a nice restaurant.

He pulled up in front of her house and got out the car. He knocked on the door and Phil invited him in.

"Hey dude," he said happily. Phil let him in but glared at him.

"She'll be down shortly," he said angrily before going back upstairs. What his deal, Chuckie thought but decided not to worry about it. He'd probably gotten into another fight with Kimi; he'd talk to her about it when he got home. Lil came down stairs looking radiant in her blue spaghetti strap dress and black pumps.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing her on the cheek. She accepted it but didn't say anything back. That's awkward he thought.

"Ready to go" she said quickly opening the door. He walked behind her closing it.

"Sure," he walked to the car and opened the door. She got in without a word and he got in on his side and pulled off.

"I got us reservations at this really cool restaurant," he said smiling.

"Great" she said a little disinterested.

"Is something wrong," he asked. She shook her head no "Well relax ok I'm sure this will be a night to remember" he said confidently.

"Oh it will be" she said smirking patting her purse with the letter in it.

Kimi and Phil were upstairs in his room and after looking out his window to make sure they pulled off Phil sat down on the bed next to Kimi.

"You think you did the right thing by giving her the letter?" he asked.

"She deserved to know Phil even if it is kinda late," said Kimi

"Yea you're right" he sighed," I can't believe Chuckie would do that," said Phil shaking his head.

"People do crazy things when they think they're in love" she said smiling. "But he's gonna pay for it tonight by losing the one thing he lied and fought so hard to keep."

"Lil"

"Yep and nothing's gonna hurt worse than that, I just hope Tommy will still talk to her"

"He's been really depressed since they ended their thing, I don't think he'll wanna see her let alone talk to her," said Phillip.

"Yeah well true love never really dies," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I hope you're right," said Phillip

Lil and Chuckie got to the restaurant and the hostess took them to their seats after being seated and ordering drinks Chuckie started to talk.

"So Lil, I'm really happy we've made it through everything" he said grabbing a small box out of his pocket. "And to celebrate I have something I want to give you" he said beginning to open the box.

"Chuckie you're sweet," she said with a fake smile "But I have something I want to give you first to celebrate this "Relationship" she finished. She pulled out the letter and placed in front of Chuckie. His eyes grew wide with realization

"What is this?" he asked pretending.

"Cut the bullshit Chuckie, I read it and saw the date, and also heard that at the end of last school year Tommy gave it to you to give to me" Chuckie coughed nervously.

"Wait Lil let me explain"

"What is there to explain huh?" she asked getting louder "That you're a liar, a lousy friend or just a complete and utter ASSWHOLE!" she yelled standing up. People were starting to look their way.

"Wait Lil, please calm down" he said looking around "People are starting to stare.

"I don't give a fuck about these people, just like you didn't give a fuck about me or Tommy's feelings!"

"That's not true, look just calm down ok, we can talk this through"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US" she yelled again. The waiter came over quickly.

"Miss please I'm gonna have to ask you to lower your voice or leave."

"Don't worry I'm leaving now" said Lil "We're through, this fake relationship, whatever friendship we had before, everything, don't talk to me, don't call me, don't even look at me."

"Lil" Chuckie said getting choked up.

"WE'RE DONE!" she grabbing the letter said leaving the restaurant and Chuckie behind. Chuckie just sat back and fiddled with the box he was going to give her. He opened it, inside was a small diamond. It was a promise ring, but now he saw that he would have to return it. He paid for the drinks and just sat there embarrassed letting this all sink in.

* * *

Lil caught a cab back home and rushed to Tommy's house. She saw that his parent's car was gone; she hoped he wasn't gone with them. She banged on the door furiously, shortly after a light came on in the house and someone came to the door. It was Tommy. He was dressed in sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"Lil what are you doing here" he asked looking at her attire.

"Just let me speak ok" he invited her in and they sat in the living room.

"I'm an idiot, I should've seen something like this coming," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"The letter you wrote last year, I never got it until yesterday" she said.

"What!" he practically yelled. "Chuckie told me he gave it to you and you didn't feel the same way about me"

"Yeah he also insinuated that to me about you last year when I asked him"

"Are you fucking serious, you mean all this time we could've been together"

"And my whole relationship with him was based on a lie…yes" she said "But I'm not here for that, yes I wanted to tell you, but I also was hoping that you would give me another chance" she said hopefully.

Tommy looked up at her and sighed.

"I don't know Lil you really hurt me," he said honestly.

"Look if you give me another chance" she said grabbing his face forcing him to look at her with those big blue eyes of his "I promise you I'll spend the rest of my days making each moment with you better than the last."

He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back "That's from my letter" he said remembering.

"I know, look Tommy I don't know a lot of things about love but I do know that I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time and the only thing that I want is for us to be together for as long as you'll have me"

"I love you too, and I'll have you for forever if you'd like" he said smiling.

"I'd like that very much," she said smiling and kissing him.

"But I have to deal with Chuckie" he said angrily.

"Let him wait till tomorrow" she said kissing him some more. He smiled through their kiss finally it felt like everything was right in his world.

* * *

The next day Chuckie was sulking, he didn't know how he could possibly fix this. When Kimi came home last night she yelled at him some more for being insensitive. He tried to call Phil but Phil wasn't talking to him either. He hadn't spoken to Tommy yet. The doorbell rang and he opened it.

"Tommy" he didn't say anything back he just cocked back and punched Chuckie square in the face. Chuckie fell on the floor and held his nose as Tommy came into view.

"I wanted to do much worse than that but Lil asked me not to, consider our friendship done," he said before walking out the door to Lil who was waiting for him. The two held hands and walked to wherever it was that they were going leaving Chuckie in a mess on the floor. He lost both of them in a short amount of time. But it seems as if the two of them finally found each other.

_**(A/N: Nope that's not the end in case you're wondering, there's an epilogue coming. I've had a great time writing this story and have enjoyed reading every review you guys have left, thanks, when i post the epilogue i'll also post a summary for a new AGU story i'm working on. New chapters for Friday Night Lights and Game Set Match are coming soon, so be on the look out for those. As always R&R...Till next time TLL...xoxo)**_


	12. Epilogue: New Beginnings

_**Epilogue: New Beginnings**_

_Six Months Later_

Tommy and Phil were walking out of the tuxedo shop with their rentals for prom. Tommy went with a black tux and red tie seeing as Lil was wearing a red dress, and Phil went with a white tux and yellow tie, Kimi's dress would be yellow. The two were laughing and joking like the drama six months ago was all behind them.

Since that incident things changed dramatically. Chuckie got Kira and Chaz to transfer him to a different school for his final semester so he could have a fresh start, after receiving the silent treatment for about a month from his closest friends and sister. Kimi eventually forgave him and Phil came around too. Even Lil started to show signs around the fourth month of forgiving him. But Tommy was still upset, like it was yesterday.

Chuckie was his closest friend in the world. He thought he could trust him but he was wrong and as much as he hated to admit it, he really missed the redhead, but what he did in Tommy's eye was unforgivable. Even though Lil and the others tried to convince him that time healed all wounds, his wound still felt pretty fresh.

* * *

Tommy went to the Java Lava to meet Lil for a bite to eat before he had to go home and check for college acceptance letters. She was sitting inside at a booth with a smoothie in front of her, he smiled as he walked over, and he was so in love with this girl he couldn't imagine being with someone else or her being with anyone else.

"Hey babe" he said smiling, she got up and pecked him on the lips, then he sat across from her.

"Hey did you get your letter from state yet" asked Lil, she'd got in and were hoping they could go together; he could play football, which was a big dream of his.

"No, I think it should come today" he said hopefully, he'd got into a few schools but not the one he wanted not the one with Lil.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll get it today" she said sipping her smoothie. "So I wanted to talk to you about Chuckie." Tommy sighed.

"Lil…" he dragged out, this was a tough subject for him she knew it but it had to be said.

"Tommy let me finish" he sighed "Look I know what he did was wrong, believe me, I know, but he was your best friend, aren't you ever going to forgive him?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that he's coming to prom with Nicole, they started dating about a month ago and she told me she asked him" said Lil taking another sip. Tommy sighed again. "Are you gonna be ok with that" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah it's not like I have to sit next to the guy or something," he said. Lil reached across the table and took both of Tommy's hands forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Tommy, I love you more than anything, but you know what I love most about you" he looked at her begging her to go on with his eyes. "I love your big heart, you have the biggest heart out of anyone I know, and I know that when the time comes with Chuckie, you'll make the right decision with you heart" she said squeezing his hands.

* * *

Tommy went home a short while later and went up to his room; he walked over to his desk where he pulled out a letter Chuckie wrote him a while back apologizing and what not. He wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but after a conversation with Lil he decided not too.

Then he looked on his bed it was the letter from state, he opened it eagerly and read it. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He got in and he wanted to yell jump tell everyone, he called Lil, Phil then Kimi he was about to call Chuckie then he remembered that they weren't speaking. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten even if only for a millisecond, he really did miss his friend and not the complete and total douche he became.

The limo pulled up in front of Phil's house after all the teens took pictures and said goodnight to their parents they were on their way to prom in their limo. Tommy got a few guys from the team to join in and help split the cost of the limo. Phil pulled out a bottle of vodka he swiped from his father's liquor cabinet and everyone took a swig. It was literally the best night of their lives so far. Everyone was lively and having fun and they hadn't even reached the hotel where their prom was being held at.

Once they did and actually got out the limo the hotel had a huge banner hanging from it saying WELCOME MADISON HIGH CLASS OF 2012. Tommy smiled slightly buzzed from the alcohol he side hugged Lil and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing her hand and walking in. The teen couples took pictures and hit the buffet, then grabbed a table for the night.

While eating Phil snuck away to go spike the punch, Kimi went off after him not wanting him to get in trouble and get kicked out of their only senior prom. The other couples at their table went off to the dance floor and Tommy and Lil were sitting there finishing up their meals. Once they were finished Tommy turned to her and said.

"I love you" she giggled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," she said smiling. Someone cleared their throat from behind them and they turned to look, it was Chuckie.

* * *

"Uh good evening you guys, Lil you look lovely," he said smiling genuinely. Tommy hadn't made eye contact with him yet and Lil knew it.

"Thanks Chuckie, you look nice as well," she said politely.

"Thank you, um Tommy can we have a word," he asked hopefully. Tommy didn't say anything he just took another sip of his drink.

"Um I'm gonna go find Kimi and Phil" said Lil squeezing Tommy's hand underneath the table before she went. She got up and Chuckie took her seat. He turned to Tommy and said.

"Look I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I just want to say that I'm sorry, I cant tell you enough"

"Doesn't matter how many times you say it Chuckie, it won't change what you did"

"I know Tommy and I wish I could I really do, but I can't all I can do is tell you that I'm not the same person I was when I did that I've changed but I rather show you that I can be a good friend again, do you think you could ever forgive me" he asked pleadingly.

"I don't know, you were my best friend and you betrayed my trust not only me but Lil as well you fooled everyone.

"I know, and I'm sorry, look can we just start over please, I really want to earn your trust again all of you guys," he said honestly. Tommy looked at his old best friend, really looked at him, he looked broken, sad, hopeless, but he also looked different in a good way. Tommy thought about it and the anger really was eating away at him. Finally he made his decision and stuck his hand out.

"Hi, my names Tommy, Tommy Pickles" Chuckie smiled and shook his hand.

"Chuckie Finster"

"See that beautiful girl over there" Tommy asked pointing at Lil who was now on the dance floor with Phil and Kimi and a few of her other friends.

"Yeah I do"

"She's my heart, my soul nothing will ever take that away from me ever again" he said firmly.

"Understood"

"Now if you'll excuse me milady looks a little lonely on the dance floor" said Tommy moving to get up as the DJ switched it up to a slow song. "But it was nice meeting you, hopefully we can be good friends one day" he said to Chuckie.

"Yea I'd like that" he said smiling before going to find his date as well.

* * *

Tommy walked over to Lil and wrapped his arms around her waist; she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"So did everything go well"? She asked swaying with him to the music.

"Yea," he said his heart feeling lighter than it had in months "Its like we're getting a whole new beginning" he said smiling at her and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

_**(A/N: well that's it for that one, it took me a while to figure out how I wanted to end it but I'm happy with that ending and I hope you all are too, thanks for reading and without further or do, here's that summary of my newest story to come.)**_

_Summary: Savannah Mitchell the most popular, hated girl in Rosewood PA, went missing about a year about before the start of 10th grade, Now with 11th grade just around the corner her four old best friends, start receiving text from this mysterious S person claiming to be Savannah, knowing things that only Savannah would know, what the hell is going on here, we'll just have to leave it up to the Pretty Little Liars: Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Lil Deville and Kimi Finster to find out, its gonna be a long and crazy ride._

**(A/N: hopefully that one will be out soon, still working out some kinks in the first chapter, will be a little like the book and a little like the TV series but with an AGU twist, hope you all will read…Till next time….TLL…XOXO)**


End file.
